futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Indian War (WW3)
Overview The '''Indian War '''was a conflict between nations of Israel and India. The Indian Army launched a major military invasion of Israel, with support from the Russian Federation. The Israel Defense Force fought the Indians for 3 years before the war ended in 2023. Timeline October 2021 * Oct. 3: India launches an enormous invasion of Iraq from the south and east. Jerusalem is bombed. * Oct. 4: Israel sends forces to the Indian borders and invades former Saudi Arabia through the Red Sea. * Oct. 5: Israel forms a temprary alliance with Jordan. India declares war on Jordan. * Oct. 6: Israel absorbs Lebanon after a 10 hour invasion. Indian forces and Israeli forces are locked in a battle for control of Baghdad for months. * Oct. 7: Israeli forces in Saudi Arabia occupy the western half of the sparsely defended territory. New Delhi is bombed. * Oct. 9: Arabs are outraged at Mecca being occupied by Jews and begin to terrorize Israeli troops. * Oct. 11: Israeli forces meet Indian defense lines along the Persian Gulf. * Oct. 13: Uzbekistan and Turkmenistan request to be absorbed into Russia. * Oct. 14: Israeli and Indian forces continue to face off along the Persian Gulf. May 2022 * May 8: After months and months of rigorous fighting, the Indians break Israel's defenses and occupy Iraq. * May 10: Indian forces attack Israeli-occupied Saudi Arabia and push through the lines at the Gulf. Israel is now in full retreat. * May 12: The Indians enter Syria and Jordan. The Israelis exit Saudi Arabia. * May 14: Indian forces occupy an subdue the Jordanians. Israel is on the verge of total collapse. * May 17: The Indians invade Egypt territory and advance into Cairo very quickly, with the Israelis preoccupied with fighting in the north. * May 18: The Israelis lose Egypt and are forced to set up extreme defenses around their original borders and those of Lebanon and Syria. The war remains this way for a few months. Netanyahu aims nuclear missiles at Karachi and Tehran, the two biggest military cities of India. November 2022 * Nov. 2: Israel pushes its borders back to Baghdad and reclaims Egypt. The Indians now annex east Iraq. * Nov. 4: The Israelis liberate Jordan and once again invade Saudi Arabia. At this point Israel's military has been heightened to enormous length. * Nov. 11: Israel reclaims Iraq and occupies all of Saudi Arabia once again. The Indians are on the defensive now. * Nov. 13: With quickness and efficiency, Israel invades India and reaches Tehran. * Nov. 15: Russia, sensing an incoming defeat of India, invades northern Israel. * Nov. 18: The Russians reach Jerusalem in the north and and India reclaims Iran. * Nov. 23: Israel surrenders to India and Russia. Russia leaves Israeli territory with its main point of invasion for the Balkans totally demolished. * Nov. 24: In the Treaty of Delhi, India demand the territory of Saudi Arabia and Iran. Israel, with its military almost completely devastated, agrees. Category:Scenario: World War III Category:India